thug in the streets, also thug in the sheets
by notapieceofcake
Summary: Promt fill for: I know this is kinda cliche but mafia Levi x innocent lil angel eren? Thank you for your time! OR, the one where Eren runs into Levi just as he's done threatening someone to pay up because their promised time was due. posted on my tumblr and ao3 as well


The cars passing by sounded loud. Too loud for the cramped space that was the two-way street between this side and the opposite side where the rest of his group of friends were.

"C'mon, Jaeger! We're done babying you man, you gotta become one of us today!" Reiner bellowed in his ear to speak over the rush of cars, and slammed a hand onto his back with a roar of laughter.

Bertholdt watched them, concerned; Eren could already see sweat beading up at his forehead while he was trying to get out of Reiner's tight grip.

"B-Be careful, Reiner," the taller man scolded, though he had trouble ridding of his meek tone.

Reiner tightened his hold, making Eren squawk, and grinned at the brunette. "Don't worry Bertl! Eren can get outta this no problem."

"Yeah if you stopped trynna choke me," Eren complained, but his words were muffled against the blonde's beefy arm and Eren had to roll his eyes at being held prisoner while Reiner gleefully studied Bertholdt making heart eyes at Annie as she approached them, the rest of their gang not far behind.

* * *

Eren grunted as Levi pushed into him roughly; a satisfied smirk on the older man's face at the whimper Eren couldn't keep in.

The anger was still there, despite the tears now brimming at his eyes, but Eren made sure to bite down on any sounds that would be too pleasing to the damn thug above him.

Levi pushed a hand none too gently through the boy's shaggy locks, pushing them away from his face and bent down to litter bites down his jawline, making the younger man hiss and shudder.

The older man didn't so much mind the distaste Eren had stared at him with, for the attraction had been mutual despite the young man still being offended at the way he was brought to him.

The sheets were soft and slippery and sticking against his back now but Eren chose to ignore the uncomfortable heat in favor of pulling roughly at the silky raven hair till the man complied and rested his lips on his own panting ones, the smirk never having left.

Turquoise eyes flashed and Eren bit roughly at the lips upon his out of spite.

The little nip had come as a surprise and Levi grunted, though Eren wasn't sure whether from pain or surprise.

* * *

It was Jean who had pushed him! Eren stammered out strings of apologies to the angry looking man, with seemingly no forgiveness in those steely grey eyes.

After Eren's fifth apology ended, the man finally rolled his eyes and uttered very eloquently, "Shitty brat", before continuing on his not-so-merry way.

The present came back with a sudden rush along with the sound of Jean's guffaw and Eren turned to advance on the moron, a glare set on his features.

"What the hell, Jean?!"

"Don't blame me Eren! Were you blind yourself?"

That did it! Eren pounced on him, but was intercepted yet again by the beefy arm he recognized as Reiner's, and the sudden tree-like presence familiar to him as Bertholdt's lean chest.

"Calm down Eren," Bertholdt's voice floated down, meek and uncertain.

"No!" Eren roared, squirming to free himself so he could throttle horse-face. "Why do you always tell me to calm down?"

He heard Reiner sigh, though the older boy made no move to free him. "We tell you to calm down because you need to calm down."

From behind Bertholdt, Jean peaked, smirking, before sticking out his tongue. And as sure as their relationship was childish, Eren started his struggles anew, making Reiner grunt and Bertholdt whimper under strain.

The only saving grace was Mikasa finally having enough of it all and cuffing Jean up the head. Eren had been cuffed enough times to know that Jean would be sore for two days at least.

* * *

"You were so cute that day," Levi huffed a laugh against his shoulder. "With your wide-eyed stammering and how fearful you looked of me."

Eren rolled his eyes before lazily turning over to face the once intimidating-stranger-in-an-alleyway. "Shut up, Levi," his voice was gravelly, and not from having just woken up.

"I really am curious," Levi continued musing out loud, as if Eren had never interrupted him in the first place. "What was such a good boy doing at a place like that?"

With little difficulty, Eren pushed himself up onto an elbow so he could stare down at the sleek face decorated with sharp features. "I-I don't do bad things!", he exclaimed, the thought of someone thinking him raunchy flustering for some reason. "My friends had dragged me out, that's all. Besides! What they do is better than roughing up some man who is late on his payment!"

"Hmm?" Levi hummed, and Eren wanted to punch the man for the sarcasm that dripped from every syllable of his single utterance then. "Sure you were," he continued in that silky voice of his. "Still afraid of my job, are you?"

Frustrated, Eren grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, needing to change the topic immediately.

"Don't make me leave before I planned to Levi," he threatened, though they both knew it was more teasing than serious.

"Alright," Levi conceded, finally shifting so he didn't appear as intense anymore. "Anything for my little princess."

"…You seriously have problematic kinks, old man."

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave a comment when you give likes :) It feeds my soul and gives me inspiration ^^;;

Lots of thanks to the lovely _eren-loves-dogs_ for their prompt

also posted on my _tumblr_ and _ao3_


End file.
